


车技练习

by sankane



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankane/pseuds/sankane
Summary: 之前删掉的车，折寺设定





	车技练习

**Author's Note:**

> 之前删掉的车，折寺设定

爆豪胜己一把捏住绿谷出久的脸颊，那双狼一般的眼睛恶狠狠的盯着他，嘴角扯出一个恶劣的笑容：“放学后留下来，你明白的吧？”

绿谷出久浑身颤抖，翠绿色的眸子里早已蓄满了泪水，莹莹的水光在眼眶里打转，映得那双眸子如同学校后山清幽的池塘一样清澈见底，涟漪在里面一圈一圈扩散开来，反而没有那潭绿水的宁静。绿谷出久声音如细蚊般地回答爆豪胜己：“好的，小胜。”

许是因为对放学后即将发生的一切不太期待，绿谷出久一整天上课都浑浑噩噩的。也是，一般人怎能对即将到来的凌辱而感到期待呢？

满脑子想着逃跑的策略，绿谷出久艰难地熬过了上午的时间。眼见下午已经过去了一半，可仍然想不出什么好方法躲开爆豪胜己，男孩咬着笔杆，一会儿挠挠自己蓬松的墨绿色头发，一会儿又在面前的笔记上写写画画。

躲开爆豪胜己并不是一件简单的事情。如果是平时，那就在他之前离开或者藏在某处等他先离开（虽然被他在路上堵过几次）。可现在的情况是，这个在绿谷出久十五年的生命中一直处于国王位置上的人对他下达了命令。若是直接无视至高的国王的命令逃跑，那么首先是一定会发生的是一顿暴打，紧接着本来就有些过分的凌辱也很有可能更加严重。

不能直接逃跑，男孩盯着面前的笔记发着呆，那么就必须找到能够让自己脱身的借口。值日？不行，男孩用笔在这两个字上划过长长一条线，小胜肯定会一直等到值日结束。生病？也不行，小胜一定会找借口送我到保健室，而没有老师的保健室是非常危险的场所。被老师叫到办公室帮忙？有点可行性，老师的要求是小胜也不能拒绝的，而且办公室里有其他老师在，就算小胜真的想做些什么也没有办法。

绿谷出久满意地合上笔记，为自己经过多次筛选的借口感到沾沾自喜，趁着下课爆豪胜己上厕所不在教室的时间里往教职员办公室走去，主动请缨为班主任整理前几天刚考完的试卷。

等到爆豪胜己从厕所里回来，看到的就是理应为放学后的事情而愁眉苦脸的废物书呆子突然一扫脸上的苦闷，甚至心情愉悦哼起了歌。爆豪胜己不爽地“啧”了一声，双手插在兜里坐回座位，一脚狠狠地踹在前面绿谷出久的凳子上，把毫无警惕的男孩吓得一抖，差点就从椅子上跳起来。

“小，小胜有什么事吗？”男孩转过头，收敛了自己脸上的笑容，小心翼翼地向面前这个不知道为什么突然发起火的幼驯染发问，他并不知道自己又做了什么惹怒对方的事。

“老子只是想踢一脚，不关你的事。”爆豪胜己睨了一眼这个对着他笑的勉强的废物西兰花一眼，在对方“可是你踢到我的凳子了怎么不关我的事”的话语脱出口前打断了他：“记住老子早上跟你说的话，废久。”

看着这个小废物突然苍白下来的脸，爆豪胜己又觉得心情愉悦了起来。他嗤笑了一声，把对方狠瞪到转回头去，等待着享用猎物的时刻到来。

可惜爆豪胜己的计划被打破了。他面无表情地看着面前向他解释的绿谷出久，对方脸上有些藏不住的笑容刺痛了他的眼。他不出意料地望着绿谷出久兴奋地往教职员室蹦蹦跳跳离开的身影，狠狠地踢了一脚教室后门，把正在打扫卫生的同学吓了一跳，那双猩红的眼里满是暴戾：

想逃？没那么容易！

绿谷出久一个人留在教职员室里帮老师整理着令人头秃的模拟试卷，说实话这个工作量远远超出了他的预料，本以为只要统计输入最终成绩就可以，哪知道还要将小题得分情况进行汇总分类。不过这倒也正合他意。

十分钟前老师接了一个电话，可能是很急的事情，其他老师也都陆陆续续地走光了。她很抱歉地拜托绿谷出久帮她整理完剩下不多的试卷，并表示会再找一位同学帮他。作为班上成绩名列前茅且懂事能干的孩子，绿谷出久乖巧地答应了。小胜应该早就离开了吧，现在差不多到家了。这么想着，绿谷出久再一次埋头于试卷中，没有注意到门口进来的笑得恶劣的金发男生。

咚咚。

绿谷出久被手指敲在桌面上的闷响吓了一跳，他顺着那双修长的手往上看，映入眼帘的是本该待在家里的幼驯染充满恶意的笑容。

“小，小胜！？”绿谷出久瞪大了双眼，满脸的不敢相信。

“废物还想跑？”爆豪胜己一把捏住绿谷出久的后颈将他从座位上提起来扔到地上，弯下腰凑近，修长的手指放在嫩滑的脸上，然后卡住男孩的下巴。

绿谷出久跌坐在冰凉的地板上，双手撑在身后，下巴被紧紧捏住，只能被迫抬起眼正视那双猩红的眼睛。两人的呼吸交缠在一起，暧昧的气息在在身边萦绕。爆豪胜己身上极淡的硝酸甘油的甜味拍在脸上，让绿谷出久有些恍惚，不由自主地陷入了那双由上好鸽血石雕琢出来的眼眸中。

爆豪胜己对着眼前这个明显被自己迷住的书呆子嗤笑一声，他凑的更近了，两人的鼻尖已经触碰到一起：“继续来做该做的事情吧，废久。”

爆豪胜己松开捏住绿谷出久下巴的手，转而抓住他的校服后领，把男孩拖进办公桌底下，自己坐上还带着男孩体温的椅子，把男孩逃跑的路封得死死的。

“小废物，知道该怎么做吧？”爆豪胜己对着被他困在桌子底下的绿谷出久扬扬下巴，满意地看着对方惊恐又羞耻的表情。

“小胜，这样不好……”老师出去找人的时候把包放在了教职员室门口，肯定会折回来取包，虽然小胜坐在桌子后面正对着门，桌子下发生的事在门口是完全看不见的，可谁都不能保证老师不会走过来查看他们的整理进度。

“废物只需要听话就好。”爆豪胜己把右脚伸进绿谷出久的双腿间，轻轻踩在他的下身。跪坐在地上的绿谷出久被钳制住了命根子，深知幼驯染不好惹的男孩只能屈辱地服从于他的淫威。

绿谷出久伸出手，将爆豪胜己的皮带解开，刚准备拉下裤子拉链就被他阻止了：“用嘴，废物。”

跪在地上的男孩一顿，爆豪胜己笑得更加恶劣了，放在绿谷出久下身的右脚微微用力，不出意料地听见对方猛的喘息一声。

绿谷出久涨红着脸，用那双已经被泪水盈满的绿色眸子求饶地看向自己的幼驯染，意外地发现除了让他变得更兴奋之外毫无作用。他一边轻喘着，一边认命地把脸凑向爆豪胜己的下身，牙齿轻轻咬住裤子拉链，艰难地往下拉开拉链，然后小心翼翼避开已经将内裤支起一顶不小帐篷的欲望，咬住内裤边缘往下一扯，那根涨得青紫的巨物啪的一下弹出来拍在绿谷出久的脸上。

绿谷出久有些迟疑地握住爆豪胜己硬挺的欲望，在对方催促的眼神里开始动作。右手五指紧紧圈住柱身，缓慢上下套弄，左手托住一边沉甸甸的囊袋轻轻揉捏，摩挲一会后顺着凸起的青筋往上抚摸到冠状沟，柔软的指腹按在熟知的敏感位置上，轻柔地挑弄。

爆豪胜己深深地喘了一口气，眯着眼看着绿谷出久仿佛正在考试一般认认真真地服务自己的欲望，等不及一般将他的头狠狠摁向自己的下身：“好好舔。”

绿谷出久乖巧地张开嘴，先是轻轻含住挂在下面的囊袋，舌头将含在嘴里的部分舔得湿润，嘬了几下后把囊袋吐了出来。

男孩伸出舌头，贴在布满青筋的分身上，由底部向上缓慢移动，留下一道晶莹的水线。柔软温热的舌头仔仔细细舔过柱身的每一处，直把它舔得水光盈盈。舌头又一转，小小的舌尖顶在龟头下缘的沟里左右滑动。他继续往上，粗糙的舌面摩擦着龟头，舌尖在马眼戳刺，搭在脑袋上的手微微用力，绿谷出久听见头上传来幼驯染满意的叹息声。

弄得差不多后，绿谷出久深吸一口气，猛的将整个欲望吞进嘴里，倒是把自己呛出了眼泪。他稍稍吐出一截柱身，咳了几声缓过劲儿后又一次吞了进去。

还是个少年的爆豪胜己在同龄人中明显发育的过好了，绿谷出久勉勉强强吞进去三分之二，为了不让自己难受堪堪停在喉咙口。他开始缓缓地移动脑袋，一边吞吐着口中的巨物，一边用力吮吸，间或用舌头舔舐着柱身，用舌尖顶弄铃口，唇齿间发出啧啧的水声。

湿热口腔里的软肉紧紧包裹住分身蠕动，嫩滑的舌头给予头部不轻不重的按摩，爆豪胜己轻轻喘息起来。他放开绿谷出久柔软的卷发，双手放在桌上，脑袋向后靠在椅背上，享受着跪在身下的男孩为他带来的快感。  
  
啪嗒，啪嗒，门口传来了高跟鞋敲在地板上的清脆声响。爆豪胜己直起身，看了一眼桌子底下僵住的绿谷出久，忽的哼笑一声，压在他下身一直没有停下碾磨的右脚加重了力气。绿谷出久不由得闷哼一声，听着越来越近的脚步声，感受着爆豪胜己明显不准备停下来的动作，泪水从眼眶中滚下。

铃木樱子推开门的时候只看见爆豪胜己一个人规规矩矩坐在办公桌后面，朝四周看了一圈确认整个职员室的确只有他一个人后疑惑地出声：“绿谷同学呢？”

“啊，他刚刚去厕所了，铃木老师。”爆豪胜己的声音略微沙哑。

“爆豪同学你怎么了？声音有些不对劲。”铃木有些奇怪，房间里似乎有些细微的奇怪声音，但在目光触及爆豪胜己身后敞开的窗户时又有些释然了，抬脚准备往那边走过去：“今天风挺大，最好还是把窗户关上比较好，小心不要感冒了。”

爆豪胜己微不可见地瞳孔一缩，旋即装作若无其事地开口：“可能有些着凉了，不过刚才屋里很闷就顺手把窗户打开了，离开前我会关上的。老师你不是很急吗？快去吧。”

“也行，这里就交给你们俩了。绿谷同学回来后顺便帮我向他道谢，总之谢谢你们了。弄不完也没关系，早点回家，路上注意安全。”虽然总觉得哪里有些不对，尤其是平时格外暴躁的爆豪现在意外的安静。铃木压下心中的怪异，拎起门口沙发上的包急匆匆地离开了。

听到门咔嗒关上的声音，爆豪胜己松了一口气，低头往桌下看去。躲在下面的绿谷出久在铃木樱子进门的时候身体就绷紧了，在高度紧张的状态下被爆豪胜己的脚没弄两下就已经泄了出来，幸好开着窗，嘴里含着东西，低闷的呻吟声被风搅碎卷走，没引起铃木的注意力。

刚发泄过后的绿谷出久有些失神，双颊酡红，目光迷离。爆豪胜己扣住他的后脑，分身直直捅进喉咙深处。绿谷出久被他没有预料的动作顶得回过神来，分身在喉咙里抽插的动作让他不断干呕，渐渐感觉到窒息。他用鼻子勉勉强强吸了一口气，开始迎合爆豪胜己的抽插，试图让他早一点射出来好摆脱这一切。

爆豪胜己毕竟也是个没有多少经验的小鬼，用力冲刺没一会儿，浓稠的精液就一股一股喷射在绿谷出久地喉管中。他拔出软下去的分身，用力掐住绿谷出久地下巴强迫他把自己的东西吞下去。

绿谷出久艰难地吞咽下属于幼驯染的腥膻液体，他满脸潮红，带着已经干涸的泪痕，嘴唇因为猛烈的操弄微微肿起，发红的眼角还残留着晶莹的水珠，呆愣地仰头看着自己的幼驯染。

一股想吻上去的冲动在爆豪胜己的脑海里浮现，他忽的一把将绿谷出久扯进自己怀里，低头将自己的唇覆了上去——

窗外夕阳渐沉，撒下一地的殷红，窗内气氛沉静，独留两个几近融为一体的红色身影。


End file.
